A Love Like Ours
by Gwevin for Eternity
Summary: His kiss was sweet on her cheek… but too sweet, too sickly. She knew their love was fading fast…
1. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Hey. So here's a little Darkcaster oneshot for you. This 'Chapter' isn't evern really a chapter, it's just a sort of intro that'll hopefully leave you wanting more. Don't forget to review saying so if you do! xxx**

* * *

_Searching for reasons to move on  
Reaching for the strength.  
Coming up with empty hands, broken and weak.  
Behind closed doors I muffle my cries  
And when you see me I'm nothing, but fake smiles and lying eyes.  
Time stands still like it never did before.  
Trapped between fixing us and wanting more._

_Trapped - Sable_

* * *

_She woke up. He was gone again. He never listened to her._

_She found him where he always was, trying to break the door._

_"You know I gave you the key, right?" she asked, her white hair flying out behind her in the wind._

_"Sorry. I just… forgot how to do it. Do you say it, or press it up against the door, or -"_

_"Come here," she commanded. She pressed the symbol in his hand and then raised it. The doors swung open._

_"Thanks," he grinned. He leant in, his lips puckering. She dodged a little, so his kiss landed on her cheek. He raised his head awkwardly and moved towards the door._

_"So… I'll be back soon… an hour, probably…"_

_"Yeah," she sighed. _

_She waited until dusk, then closed the doors and went to bed._

That was the way it had been for ages. She was in a trap, a never ending trap. She threw him out countless times - he never cared about her, only her power - but he just worked his way back into her life.

She needed someone to help her out of the trap. Someone strong, dependable, someone level - headed and clever, someone who knew the limits and what was right and wrong.

It was her last ugly, pathetic, rock-bottom shot at getting him out of her life.

She needed Gwen Tennyson.


	2. Frenemies

**Heya. To your computer screens I bring your awaited Darkcaster heartbreak-and-depression mashup. I hope you like. Please R 'n' R. xx**

**P.S. Thank you to all followers, favouriters, reviewers and viewers. Keep doin' what you're doin' and I'll keep doin' what I'm doin'! xxxx**

* * *

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Airplanes - B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams_

* * *

She did it whilst he was out. She knew he would be gone until the sun was setting in Legerdomain, so she had ages to track her.

She didn't need ages though, she only needed a minute. She just followed the sickly swotty perfectness that the redhead left in her wake.

She found her sprawled across the grass at her Grandpa's old fishing rock, next to the strongly built raven-haired boy that she remembered she'd once used as a mindless zombie for her bidding against Gwen.

That was just the problem. For years Charmcaster had despised Gwen, and now she was about to ask her for help?

She realized that she had been wrong before. This was not a rock - bottom move, it was an _underground _move. Surely there was another way out of this mess?

"Charmcaster," the green-eyed girl hissed, leaping up, her hands swirling with mana.

Oops, it was too late.

"If you think you can beat me with that crappy mana of yours, then you can think again," Charmcaster started by hotly remarking.

"Hey! I bet she could mash you to a pulp!" Kevin backed Gwen up, jumping up too.

"Shut up, Levin," Charmcaster sighed.

"Hey! No one tells Kevin to shut up but me!" Gwen yelled. "What have you come for, Charmcaster? To drain my powers? To get your stupid book back?"

"No! Just - ugh. Hear me out, okay?" She put her head in her hands and sighed. Gwen, being the caring person that she is, walked up to her hand put her hands on her elbows.

"Charmcaster…?"

"Okay, okay, so you can judge me all you want, but Michael… I mean, he's cool, but… he's just… and I just don't know how to get out of this trap…"

"Ah," said Gwen, nodding as she picked up on Charmcaster's wavelength. "I get it. You want to dump Michael, right?"

"Mmhm…"

"But… why did you come to me?"

There was a silence, and then:

"Because you're the smartest person I know."

"Charmcaster… I'm sorry, you know? For the stuff in the past… the fighting…"

"Hey, don't get all pally just yet. I'm only asking you to help me dump Michael. I t doesn't mean we're not enemies anymore."

"Okay… that seems slightly dysfunctional!"

"What if she didn't help you dump the weasel? Where would you be then?" Kevin reasoned.

"I… I… I don't know. Just please - help me!"

"Hmm… okay, okay. But on one condition."

"Mmm?"

"You teach me how to summon those stupid rock monsters of yours."

So project 'Dumping Darkstar' commenced.


End file.
